


The Excessive Machines

by destron destroyer (strange_isle)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluids, Gangbang, Multi, Size Kink, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_isle/pseuds/destron%20destroyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skids and the Legislators fight a different sort of battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Excessive Machines

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the noncon warning!

With some effort, the spent mech extracts its spike from the almost inflexibly tight valve, and Skids half groans, half sobs at the huge volume of transfluid that comes pouring out. He tries to close his legs, but multiple hands keep them pried apart, just as several more keep him suspended in the air. Another Legislator takes the place of the first and positions its spike at the rim of Skids’ valve. From the angle he’s held at, he can watch the soft folds begin to part and the massive head stretch him open all over again. 

“No! No, no no, no, no! Please!” he yells, but the Legislator doesn’t react in any way other than to force the next section of his spike inside. “STOP!” Skids shouts as loudly as he can. Another section. Each one is slightly rounded, and he can feel his valve stretch and shape around them. He thrashes — futilely — a fact he realized after his ordeal with the first mech, but he has to try anyway. “STO— mmfh!“ A third Legislator shoves its spike into his mouth. It’s too big to push in very far, but the thick head makes an effective gag. 

The Legislator between his legs is buried as deep inside him as Skids thinks is possible, but there’s strong pressure and one more inch slips in with a jolt. Tears stream from Skids’ optics. Every one of his sensor nodes is being compressed, and it’s agonizingly wonderful. The Legislator begins to pull out, a task made easier from the leftover transfluid, then plunges back into Skids’ valve. Skids’ optics go wide, and if his mouth were empty, he would have screamed. Instead, the loosening of his throat allows the spike pressing against it to slide down the tubing, which bulges outward to accommodate the huge girth. 

Skids reflexively tries to escape it, and the grip on his midsection is just loose enough for him to inadvertently shove his valve farther onto the other spike. The hands on his torso tighten, and the mech between his legs lets out a metallic groan before driving into him like a frag toy.

  
  


The fourth Legislator rests on its back with Skids positioned on top of it, legs spread to the limits of their servos as he’s forced to straddle something too large. Exploring fingers touch him thoroughly — his door panels, his wheels, the rims of his headlamps. Transfluid dribbles from his mouth and joins the mess on the Legislator’s plating, much of which is from Skids’ own overloads. He’s impaled, stuffed so full of spike that he can’t even move. Powerful hands lift him up, then let him fall, and the world explodes around him again.

  
  


The ninth Legislator… no, the tenth. No wait, the ninth… Skids isn’t sure any more. This one thrusts like a slow piston and it’s making him lose his mind. He doesn’t know whether he’s lying down or being held in the air — he might as well be floating, because there’s nothing but _thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust._  

 Concentrate... think. Nine... no that was the one that gave his poor, pounded valve a rest... rubbed its spike between his thighs, grinding it against his outer sensor node...

 “Ten... you’re ten,” Skids rasps, delirious. The Legislator slows for a second, then continues fragging him at its steady pace. Skids’ soreness is actually amplifying the pleasure feedback, and the spike drags back and forth past his tender sensors so relentlessly that — Primus —  that... Skids shudders in silence as his strongest overload yet crashes through him. His valve clenches and spasms for what feels like a full minute, and he can’t control his voiceless sobs. His vision has been wavering for some time, but the strain is too much now — it flickers out at last and his body falls limp.

 The Legislator finishes up inside Skids, not at all discouraged by his lack of consciousness. It pulls out, waits for some of its transfluid to gush from the freshly-drenched valve, then closes Skids’ interface panel. Carefully, it lifts his used, exhausted body and carries him elsewhere to recover.

 


End file.
